The exploration business of oil resources needs a huge amount of money, and at the same time, it is a very risky business. As a trend in the oil industry, the expansion of the exploration fields of oil resources and the tremendous increase in the number of sensor terminals have been extensively pursued in order to reduce the cost and increase the accuracy of the exploration of oil resources. Here, the sensor terminals refer to sensor terminals capable of detecting vibrations such as geophones, semiconductor sensors, and MEMS sensors that are used mainly for seismic exploration. A next generation system for seismic exploration sets it as its goal to implement one million sensor terminals per system, and therefore, in order to achieve this goal, it becomes necessary to perform such operations as burying thirty thousand sensor terminals in fields per day; retrieving thirty thousand sensor terminals per day; acquiring data from thirty thousand sensor terminals per day; and maintaining thirty thousand sensor terminals per day. Therefore, to make a seismic exploration business flow more efficient becomes a very important factor for determining the cost of the exploration work.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a system in which a relay apparatus for collecting seismic data is made to have a function for testing and checking the capabilities of terminals in order to make the seismic exploration business more efficient.